


Jekyll&Hyde

by Suzuhana



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Multiple Personalities
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuhana/pseuds/Suzuhana
Summary: 如果埋藏在心里最深层的秘密被挖掘出来，他是会战胜它最终将它遗忘，还是会醉于这发酵得比酒更香醇的甜美欲望？本以为已抛弃了那份爱意，选择与那个男人用刀剑交锋的光之战士，却因为一支药剂意外觉醒了痴迷于芝诺斯的第二人格。到底他能否察觉到自己每晚昏睡过后都会出现在皇子的房中，而芝诺斯眼中的不满又是因为什么？光与影，其实本就是一体。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *旧文搬运，有修改，并有（可能会）新加的番外。  
> *芝诺斯x公式光。  
> *灵感来自于同名音乐剧。  
> *这篇文建立在阿拉米格解放失败的假设上，含有轻微的调教成分，并有可能夹带过多不必要的奥卢斯元素（无关CP向）以及其它私设桥段，请谨慎阅读。  
> *是HE！！！

这是一个冰冷的夜晚，冷得连远方看不真切的暗黄月光都快要冻住了。而深处更为阴冷的房间，却有两具炽热的躯体交缠在一起。

房间的主人慵懒地躺在床上，连头都没抬，似乎对这位突然闯入自己房间的不速之客已经习以为常。房间的照明没有被打开，唯一的光源只有窗口透进来的一丝单薄的月光，反射到主人的眼中更添几分冷冽。

从主人懒散的反应来看，他兴致并不算高，但这也丝毫没有打消来者的热情。摸索着褪去主人的衣物后，棕发的男子直接用嘴凑近眼前挺立的肉柱，张嘴将其吸入口中。无奈尺寸傲人的这玩意塞在口中别说有什么动作了，光是保持这个状态都有些勉强。

仅仅吞入了前端，棕发男子就发出了带着痛苦的轻微呜咽声，唾液顺着嘴角滑落，滴落在膝盖上染湿了一片。

“就这点能耐吗？”

主人发出了一声带着闷哼的质问，听不出到底是失望还是在嘲笑眼前的男人。而对方也没有做出回答，嘴里已经被满满地堵紧了，无法发出任何声音。但他连想发出声音的念头都没有，更像是根本没听见主人说了什么。房间的主人看起来并不满意他这种态度，皱起了眉，毫无怜悯地挺身  
将自己的巨物送往更深的地方，体会着喉舌越收越紧的感觉。

“……！！”

金发的男人捕捉到了窗外一闪而过的异样气息，盯着窗户若有所思的看了一会，又转过头对着身下之人轻笑起来。

“看来你那些同伴来找你了。怎样，现在就出去与他们会和，这样你就自由了。”

“同伴？我的心里可只有你一个人，芝诺斯。”

棕发男子眯着眼笑了笑，没有继续理会窗外的动静，而是埋头舔起了分身的前端。那副淫乱又下贱的模样快要将芝诺斯心中的那道影子碾得连残渣都不剩。他狠狠扯住男子变得长了些的棕色短发，扯得生疼，又一把将他拽起丢到床上。

窗外半弯的新月还没有攀上天穹。这个夜晚，才刚刚开始。

 

“我自愿献出我的身体充当帝国的实验品，所以，请放过那些无辜的阿拉米格与多玛人民。”

那天，光之战士独自一人前往被帝国封锁的阿拉米格王宫，面对帝国皇子芝诺斯说出了这番话。

解放军的计谋终究还是被看破了，数以千计的士兵中了帝国的埋伏身受重伤乃至献出了自己的生命，可这一切并没有打动他们的守护神拉尔戈，庇护没有降临在他们头上，正如在他们隐忍离乡之后，苦难也持续折磨着他们，并未离开那般。

解放阿拉米格的计划彻底失败了。

此刻人们都沉浸在战败的绝望与失落中，没有人注意到他们的英雄悄悄离开了临时扎起的营地，独自前往被重重帝国兵围住的高墙。

芝诺斯坐在宝座上，对着光之战士的眼睛看了许久，发现那双眸一点撒谎的意思也没有。

他有些失望，原本他想用最酣畅淋漓的战斗给这场闹剧画上句号，却没想到剧本中的朱觉会给出如此无趣的回答。他盯着光，试图从他的眼中找到哪怕一丁点能被点燃的火星，却发现那里头有的只是毫无波澜的平淡。

加雷安人天生缺乏使用以太的能力，但想要征服这片土地又难免需要与能灵活运用这些的族群打交道，因此他们的确很需要像光这样受海德林青睐之人来充当研究素材，但芝诺斯想要的从来就不是任人摆布的实验品。当他听闻眼前这个他曾经十分中意的男人已经没有要继续同他厮杀的意思后，便对他瞬间失去了兴趣。几乎是在确认完光的意图后，芝诺斯的眼神便冷了下来，拔出了腰间的天羽羽切，向光之战士走去，那步伐散漫而又缺乏兴致。

“殿下……！”

戴着眼镜的白衣男子几步冲上前挡在了他们中间，这是研究室的技师长奥卢斯·玛尔·亚希纳。无聊。芝诺斯没有半点迟疑握紧了手中的刀。加雷马少了一两个技师长会有什么影响并非他要考虑的事。不过他还是将刀收回了鞘中。

“呵……”

奥卢斯也是着实捏了把冷汗，一时冲动站到光之战士面前后，他才意识到自己做了些什么，那位大人理应不会看在部下的份上网开一面才对，无论是谁只要坏了他的兴致只会丧命。而这会他停下行动，自然也不是在怜惜他奥卢斯的性命。他颤了一下，缓缓抬起头探查一下皇子到底是怎样的打算，便发现芝诺斯脸上又恢复了愉悦的微笑。跟随他也有阵子了，奥卢斯清楚这时候开口打断他不会有什么好结果，便沉住气看着他等待这名任性又阴晴不定的皇子到底会有什么吩咐。

“奥卢斯，把你最近研究的那个新药拿来。”

“……殿下，恕我直言，JH药剂还没进入临床阶段，如果您是想用在光之战士这么珍贵的素材身上的话实在是……”

奥卢斯还想试图向皇子说明这其中的利害，却发现对方的眼神看起来越来越焦躁，只能抿起嘴，沉默了几秒又叹了口气。

“我是说……等我十分钟。”

他从最开始便只有乖乖取药这一种选择。

JH药剂，这是加雷马帝国研发的最新试剂，他能激发人类最不愿显露出来的，藏得最深的阴暗面。当实验体注射这一试剂后，被藏在良知外皮下的本能欲望便会从体内被分离出来并外露，呈现出第二人格。他们越憎恶这一新生人格，越感到痛苦，这团无法拒绝的黑暗就会愈发膨胀，最后吞噬掉宿体的心灵，取代原本的人格。被注射之人最后往往会成为只懂得杀戮，沉溺在原始快乐中的猛兽……

回忆着奥卢斯所写报告上的内容，芝诺斯的嘴角渐渐上扬。就算眼前的男人丧失了斗志，只要注射了这支药剂，一定也会变得嗜血，成为能带给他乐趣的猛兽吧。也许从第一次见到光之战士时，芝诺斯便在期待那个男人会如何取悦自己，如何让自己快要停动的心脏再次跳跃起来。

他如此渴望与光之战士进行一场无人打扰的，痛快的对决。以至于药剂刚一送来，他便支开了旁人，迫不及待地将药剂注射进去。

等待药剂生效的时间对两人来说都非常漫长。

也许他会对自己，以及友人所要遭受的命运感到不安。

也许他会对男人的变化有所期待，为即将展开的战斗亢奋不已。

回荡在昏暗室内的心跳越来越快，节奏却巧妙地合到了一起。

不知道过了多久，凝固的空气终于随着光之战士倒下开始流动了起来。

“来吧，蛮族的英雄。用你藏在内心的怒火灼烧我，向我发动进攻吧。”

芝诺斯显然已经有些等不及了。他毫无顾虑地凑上前一把拽着光的衣领将他提了起来，瞪大的蓝眼睛以及咧开的嘴角都显露出了他的兴奋。但是迎接他的却不是强有力的一拳或是手臂被刺穿的甜美痛楚，而是一个干涩却又动情的吻。

他意识到了事情已经脱离了他的掌控。


	2. Chapter 2

无法掩盖的烦躁在帝国皇子的眉间展露。

话虽如此，在这空无一人的泥路上却也无需向谁掩饰心中的烦闷。

他刚听下属汇报完一些听与不听都并无区别的杂事，可以说是耐着性子听到最后一句。这群蝼蚁当真连这种程度的琐事都处理不好吗？说了半天，却连个解决方案都要他亲自决断，他可不记得何时被父皇任命为阿拉米格占领区的保姆。而当他命令军官着手起草从阿拉米格撤兵的计划时，这群比锈铁还要死寂的乌合之众却七嘴八舌地提出了反对。

他实在是受不了再听上一小时这种无意义的噪音，连一刻都不想在那多待。将收尾工作交给军政官后，他便从混乱的会场溜了出来。

不过还真是一片死寂啊这个地方……芝诺斯提了提腰间那把刀，刀柄与刀鞘发出轻微碰撞，响起清脆的一声，却连只飞鸟都没有窜出来。那甚至不能称得上是一把刀，只不过是一片烂铁。平日里喜爱的那些名器，他一把都没有带上，连护甲也没有穿戴在身上。原想着这样毫无防备地四处转悠，也许会有一两个不长眼的反抗军蹦到自己面前给他转换下心情，没想到一路走来连个人影都没有。

真是无聊。

他泄愤般地抽刀在一堵残破的土墙上划了两道，随后又觉索然无味地讲刀收回鞘中，转身往王宫走去。刚迈出几步，便敏锐地发现转角多了一个方才还没出现过的气息，嘴角扯出了一个微笑。

“你以为躲在那里我就看不见你了吗？光之战士。”

阴影处的光之战士耸耸肩，也不遮遮掩掩的，很干脆地从树后走出来挪到芝诺斯面前。

芝诺斯也不说话，慵懒地瞥了他一眼，映在他眼中的那双眼睛仅仅是纯粹地注视着他，全然没有其他人看着他时的敬畏与恐惧。就算是注射了那管试剂之后，他也完全看不透眼前的这个男人。

自从那个令人意外的吻以来已经过了一周，据奥卢斯所说，实验品的情况并不稳定，应该还需要密切观察一阵子的。按照那位麻烦的技师长的性格，可不会放任珍贵的实验品到处乱窜。不过以光之战士的身手，逃离一位帝国技师的监视绝非难事，所以比起对他的出逃行为刨根问底，芝诺斯更好奇这男人此时会采取什么行动。

而光之战士则是轻唤了一声芝诺斯便贴上了对方的胸口，加雷安人本就比外族来得高大，这会光整个人依偎到芝诺斯身上便更显出娇小。但结实的胸口和小腹，以及一眼看去便知精于锻炼的手臂又切实彰显出这具身体的主人具有与他相抗衡的力量。那双长着粗糙的茧子的手正在他身上煽风点火，帝国皇子却冷哼了一声，看上去兴致缺缺。他需要的是血的刺激，来唤醒他沉睡了太久的心跳。说实话加雷马帝国的皇太子从来不缺美人的滋润，无论是青涩的花蕊抑或是芳香四溢的玫瑰他都尝过，已经有些乏了。他在这个蛮族英雄身上寻求的，从来便不是肉体上的满足。

这男人就像一点都没注意到芝诺斯的不满一样，在胸口点火的手越来越大胆，顺着领口钻了进去沿着身体的曲线往小腹爬去，并伸出舌头舔舐他身上的肌肤。已经变得滚烫硬挺的性器隔着布料蹭过了他的大腿。

好吧，变更一下说法，他在这个蛮族英雄身上寻求的，“不光只是”肉体上的满足。与心底的烦躁一同燃起的，还有因在战场上待了太久而长时间没能得到饱足的兽欲。矜持温吞这些字眼从来便与芝诺斯绝缘，既然有了这个意思，他便觉得尽快将问题解决会更轻松些。

当他一打定主意，这名加雷马第一皇子便绝不会允许他的猎物进一步侵犯自己的领地，光之战士只觉得重心偏了一下，便被芝诺斯整个人从腿边拎了起来，压在树上，猛烈的撞击差点把他的腰撞坏了。只刹那间，芝诺斯便重新将主导权纳入手中。他低头在男人的脖子上啃咬，像是泄愤一般将他的上衣用力扯成碎片，手指将男人的乳尖掐得快要掉出来，在光之战士从唇间泄出抑制不住的呻吟声时将两根手指捅入他泛红的穴口。

尽管是他自己向帝国皇子邀约的，但从未容纳过异物的地方突然被开拓的异样感还是让他难受得皱起了眉头，夹紧的壁肉像是在排斥着这突如其来的入侵者一样挤压推揉着，显得并不是那么配合。芝诺斯却也不在乎他难不难受，径直将指尖戳入最深处又打着转曲起指关节往外头带，进行着最为简单粗暴的扩张。他一向讨厌打温情牌的恋人游戏，只想用最快的方式挑起对方的情欲，让这场游戏尽快进入状态。然而他很快便注意到手指触碰到的壁肉嫩软得超乎寻常，而还没抽送几次，里头便发出淫靡的水声淌出了液体。

“还真是一位不安分的蛮族英雄啊。”

不知是因为如此淫乱的一幕被点燃了兴致还是觉得光之战士的行为很可笑，芝诺斯冰冷的眼眸中终于有了些热度。

“因为想和你做，所以就自己做了点准备……”

芝诺斯盯着那个人看了许久，他的脸上仍是保持不变的笑容，不知道为何他觉得这张笑脸陌生得很，可怕得很。

也许是不想被对方发现自己内心的动摇，他将光之战士翻了过来，贴着后背直接用自己的巨物侵入了他的体内。艾欧泽亚人的身体本就不好接纳尺寸比他们大上如此之多的东西，更何况皇子压根没有让后穴好好适应异物入侵。在肌肉有所反应卡住分身之前，他便靠蛮力一口气破开内壁将自己送入了最深处。初经人事的身体从没受到过如此对待，从体内尖锐的疼痛来判定，有不少地方已经开裂了，他感觉有些温热的液体正顺着结合的部位渗出体外。芝诺斯并没有要好心配合对方节奏的意思，见那处肉穴已经将他的巨物完全吃下以后，便自顾自动起了腰，一次次顶撞到深处，光之战士好几次错觉他要将自己的胃顶穿了。体内被利刃刺穿的不适感让他宛如正经历一场酷刑。但他咬紧嘴唇坚持了下来，就算身体再痛苦他也不想停下这一切。此刻他的脑海中并没有多玛，没有阿拉米格，也没有与他一同奋战过的友人们。芝诺斯占据了他心中的所有位置。比起肉体的疼痛，满溢的思念得不到抚慰的空虚感更令他难受。

“恩……！”

在体内肆虐的巨物忽然顶到了一处与众不同的地方，让光之战士的身体忍不住颤抖起来，大脑似乎在短短一秒内便遗忘了体内的所有不适感，开始像过电般泛起酥麻。察觉到对方开始产生与方才不同的反应后，芝诺斯却故意在每次快碰触到那一点时放轻力道，有意冷落那一处，竟让光之战士的体内泛起了痒意。

无法忍耐这种撩拨了，他开始在芝诺斯掠过那一点时摆动起腰，让体内粗大的肉柱顶端能刺激到给身体带来最多欢愉的腺体。尽管这样的动作加剧了后穴被撕扯的痛苦，却也滋生出令他沉醉的快感。

看着他淫乱的动作，芝诺斯嘴角勾起了一个弧度。在以往的游戏中，被送到他身边的猎物仅会对他的掠夺怀有恐惧，无论怎样挑逗、折磨，耳边传来的只会是千篇一律的破碎尖叫。能像这样乐在其中与他共享喜悦的倒是头一个。这让他仿佛置身与对方在战场厮杀时感受到的快感中。既然如此，不妨多留他一些时间。

身下的动作不再点到为止，每一次都整根抽出到快要完全脱离内壁的缠绕，再狠狠撞回深处，每一次都用力碾过那处能让身体最酥爽的地方，让光之战士身前早已胀大到极致的柱体颤抖着吐出透明的粘液。体内涌出的欲望刚被填满便涌出更多，一步步攀上难以忍受的高度。被冷落的欲望前端也渴望被碰触，双手都被对方束缚住了，他仅能挺了挺身将分身往树上摩擦，刚挪了一点位置便被芝诺斯拽回腰身推入更深的欲望漩涡。

自己体内的敏感点没花多少时间便被芝诺斯熟练掌握，挑弄了几下便让他惊呼着将白浊的液体全数泄出。

硕大的分身一度从光之战士体内抽了出来，后穴在体内的东西完全离开后依旧痉挛着想要绞紧些什么，做出挽留。却因什么也触碰不到而空虚不已。但还没等他从高潮中缓过劲来，芝诺斯便换了个姿势再度将那处炽热抵在了他的穴口。脑海中有个声音告诉他应该拒绝，然而等他开口却听到自己说出口的分明是邀请的话语。

……这是，怎么了？

难以分辨的意识碎片同时闯入他的脑海中，又渐渐变得模糊，最后消失不见。思绪还没来得及集中运转便被另一种新的念头替代，思路完全跟不上闪现的速度。他似乎看到了许多令人在意的身影，然而当他想要看清他们的脸时，那一道道影子又化作雾气消散了。

<……既然如此，那就什么都别想好好享受这一切吧。>

脑海内又响起了不知何时在哪里曾听过的话语，毫无疑问，这也是此刻他用来防止自己被意识洪流冲走的唯一方法了。

好在身后这男人蛮横又粗暴的进攻方式足以让他抛弃一切念头沉浸其中，这样一来驱散刚才那些奇奇怪怪的片段便也变得不是特别难。

在光之战士注意力分散的期间，芝诺斯也没有停止下身的动作。这男人带给他的愉悦早就超出了他的预想，渐渐地也令他忘了注意其他事情。尤其当他发现对方也进入了状态，开始趁着他突进的时机绞紧后穴企图逼他就范。但他也不会如此轻易便缴械投降，每次光之战士感觉自己快要得逞时，芝诺斯便会打乱交合的节奏，诱他进入自己的步调，放弃耍这些小聪明。就在巨物填满肉穴的快感充斥全身，光之战士即将到达又一次高潮之际，芝诺斯忽然将肉柱整根抽了出来，在光之战士转过头发出不满的轻哼后抱起他的腰，让他整个人跨坐到自己身上，挺身再一次占有了他。

“……！”

体位的更换让巨物深入到从未到达的深度，几乎令光之战士无法呼吸。他张着嘴喘着粗气却连呻吟声也发不出来。然而对方在长驱直入后却一点也不动弹，只差一步就能高潮的身体饥渴到难受，然而连手也被对方牢牢禁锢住了，就算再想要抚慰自己给身体一个解脱也毫无办法。

“芝诺斯，动一动……求你……”

光之战士最后还是受不了这种煎熬向对方发出了求饶。但芝诺斯只是歪了歪头，露出一个带着野性的笑容，却没有任何进一步的动作。

看来帝国皇子的意图已经再明显不过了，没办法，光之战士只能试着支起身子，靠着自己腰身的摆动将渴求的巨物在后穴吞吐着挤弄自己的腺体。无奈因为经验不足始终不得要领的动作始终无法将肉体送往顶峰，尤其是他的欲望中心刚被对方用熟练的技巧顶弄过，这会一有了对比身体更无法从这干巴巴的抚慰中得到什么满足，他的身体叫嚣着想要再次经历方才的快慰。脑内的杂音不知不觉已经尽数散去，只想要追寻肉体上的快感。

芝诺斯笑着仰视着跨坐在他身上的男人，在他看来，这名笨拙到难以相信的光之战士从刚才起便只是在进行单调的活塞运动而已，照他这种做法做到自己内穴完全干涸都无法填满自己的欲望。看来还真是个雏啊……这样放任下去对芝诺斯自己也不好受。看来有必要教他让双方都能攀上欲望巅峰的方法。

在光之战士迟迟抓不住要领，快要崩溃的时候，体内的巨物忽然猛地往上一顶，小腹都快被顶穿的错觉令他身子颤了一下，只来得及发出一声惊喘，身体便被迫承受更猛烈的攻势。

……咦？所以他为什么会在这里和芝诺斯……？

眼前的人是他们的敌人，是绝对，绝对不能被原谅的侵略者……

然而剧烈的快感已经完全剥夺了自己的思考能力。真的好舒服……

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

在芝诺斯又一次托起他的腰并用力将巨物送往最深处后，敏感的后穴感受到滚烫的洪流一股股喷向最想被满足的那处地方，几乎是同时，光之战士也惊叫着再一次释放了自己。

脑内曾经一闪而过的那丝光芒随之完全黯淡下去了。

直到他完全失去意识为止，这场野兽间的交合会一直持续下去。等到他的身体再无半点反应，芝诺斯才放过了他，草草收拾了一下站起身。他顿了一下，收起脸上的笑容，又恢复了平日的冷峻向着身后说道，

“奥卢斯，我知道你站在那里很久了。既然有事禀报就不用畏畏缩缩的。”

不远处的帝国技师长尴尬地揪了一下眉头，推推眼镜，凑到皇子耳边低语了几句。

芝诺斯听着下属的禀报，脸上并没有什么变化，但闪烁的眼神还是显出了他有所动摇，耐着性子听完后，他便把躺在地上的光之战士抱起来往奥卢斯那边一丢，也不管对方接没接住，便头也不回地转身离去。

“哎呀呀……还是希望那位大人别对珍贵的实验体这么粗暴才好……”

奥卢斯皱着眉摇了摇头，抱怨了一句，然而脸上却笑着，一点也看不出在意的样子。但就算从私心上来说，他也的确颇为在意光之战士的身体状况的，被那位殿下玩弄得这么惨，还是抱回去做个彻底的身体检查好了，伤口和体内的污秽也得及时清理才行。

“注射了JH试剂的实验题情况并不稳定，在注射一周后，已经初步分离的意识再次出现融合迹象。”

他按住别在耳上的仪器，念叨了这样的话语，随后便一边往实验室走去一边思考如何针对这种不良反应进行必要的处理。

 

……真是可怜啊，被玩弄成这样。

……心意得不到回应的感觉应该很难受吧，那么必要的时候只要毁掉给你这种痛苦的元凶就可以了。

……来吧，收下这把刀，你会做出正确的选择的。

没用的，他绝不会做出你期望的行动。

而我……我……

 

是谁在说话？

那是什么声音？

就在我想要辨清声音从哪传来时，那声音却戛然而止。

剩下的是死一般的寂静。


End file.
